This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is designed to develop a protocols using liquid chromatography-mass spectroscopy to quantify changes in brain chemistry resulting from cocaine abuse using a monkey model and experimentally induced menopause using a mouse model. During the current year, levels of glutamate and GABA have been measured in microdialysis samples collected from the striatum of monkeys self-administering cocaine. In the second project, ovarian failure, to mimic the loss follicles characteristic of menopause, was induced in control mice and mice over-expressing the amyloid protein. Analyses will proceed in the coming year in the development of neuropathology in control versus experimental animals.